Stuck on you
by XskyXdancerX
Summary: Bella Swan just graduated from highschool to find her long lost friend waiting for her.He is none other than Edward Cullen.Bella finially has her spirits lifting but can they survive Edward's secret or will it just be too much to take? AH better summary i
1. Info

**Hello all. As promised I am starting this new story. Now the first thing you should know about this story is that it is an actual story that I was writing with other characters. It was not intended to be a twilight fanfic but that's what I'm making it. So if you happen to see the name Charlie (unless I'm clearly talking about Bella's dad) or Andy pop up somewhere just tell me because I forgot to change them. Now this is a work in progress. I have a few issues and I like to relax and express myself by writing whenever I have time to. So I'm not writing this all the time and I do have a lot of work but I will try to get a schedule for updating somewhat regularly. So I hope you all enjoy.**

**Title: **_Stuck On You _

**Rating: **_M (for language mostly and some slight sexual content but with the promise of lemons later on.)_

**Summary:**_ Bella Swan is not happy. Her parents left her, her best friend, Edward Cullen left her and she lost all reason to try to cope with pain. Bella just graduated from Forks High and finds a rather large Edward shaped surprise waiting for her. They have a lot of catching up to do and Bella is thrilled to have her best friend back. But Edward has a secret that he doesn't think he can hide from Bella for long. How will she react?_

**Disclaimer: **_These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All I do is put them into funky situations._

_First chapter will be updated very soon! hopefully within the next two days so please be patient withe me._


	2. Chapter 1: Heartless

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Okay so here is the first Chapter of Stuck On You. Sorry if the grammar is horrible or there are big mistakes. I'm still searching for a beta if anyone is interested.**

**Chapter one: Heartless**

* * *

BELLA

I let my head rest on my arms on the familiar desk as I watched the clock as the seconds tick away one last time. I willed the bell to ring as I did on the last period of every day signifying that I was freed from this torture. But this time is different. When that bell rings, I am free. Done with high school. I know that your last day of senior year is supposed to be all sentimental and shit but there isn't much I can do in Mr. Leeway's study hall full of a bunch of shit heads I never have the desire to speak to again. Five, four, three, two… "Good bye Seniors!" Now get your asses out of here!" The principal's voice rang out in laughter over the intercom. Ah, ever so classy, them people of Forks, Washington. But all that matters now is that I am free to go. I could hear the hallelujah choir sing.

I already had all the stuff I needed so there was no need to dilly dally in leaving. I all but sprinted out of Seattle High. My car was my destination and it was destine to bring me home. I would never step foot in that building again, reunions be damned. With a lot of argument, I got Principal Joan to me my diploma yesterday minus the whole "cap and gown" ceremony shit. It's not like I had anyone to watch me graduate anyway.

Ah, my target in sight; my beat up old red Chevy truck glinting in the sun of the southern tier of my senior parking lot. When I drew closer, I saw a lean figure standing next to my car. I didn't know who it could be; it's not like I have any friends here. Or at least I used to until I got to depressing to be around. I was now practically face to face with the stranger.

"Now Bella, you'd think that it being your last day of high school and all, you would be off cavorting with your friends," said that man. There was something so familiar about him; the way he looked and talked. He must have seen my confusion. He smiled and with a small chuckle, "Oh come on Bells. Have you had your head buried so far in that deep hole you dung for the past three years that you can't even remember your life long BFF? That hurts hon, that really hurts," he feigned hurt but kept a smile on his face. The nit all clicked. I flung myself at him as I squeezed him as tight as I could. He was so different from when I last saw him. But in his defense, he was still in his awkward freshman stage then. I guess a lot could change over three years. I was so over whelmed to have Edward Cullen back, that I couldn't hold back the tears. I held on to him as I wept, letting all my pain, sadness, and loneliness out on him in that one meeting.

"You leave for a prodigious school in Europe for three years and come back only to be attacked? What's a guy gotta do to get in good with ya Bella?!" He teased, partially speaking to himself. I looked up into those comforting eyes I've known all my life.

"I'm just so happy to see you. There's so much… Here get in; we can catch up at home." He just nodded and let me push him into my truck. Maybe things didn't have to be so bad after all, but maybe I shouldn't get ahead of myself.

We just drove in complete silence all the way to my house. Andy would occasionally squeeze my hand and smile at me but I could see the concern. As well he should be, but I would never tell him that. We pulled up in front of my house and got ourselves situated. I got the pizza from last night out of the fridge and stuck it into the microwave to warm up while we walked into the living room. I could just see in Edward's face that he was waiting for me to start crying again. I was kind of waiting for it myself.

He sat down in the plush red reclining chair and was I tried to go past him to sit on the couch, his arms circled around my waist and pulled me back onto his lap. Instead of making a fuss like I usually would have, I embraced the warmth and folded myself into his chest. It felt so good in this spot where I would constantly seek refuge during most of my childhood, coming to him with one problem or another.

We sat there for what seemed like forever, forgetting about the pizza, both comfortable in the silence. That is, until he decided to break it with his newly rich, deep voice that was so different from the one I grew up with.

"Bella I… I'm sorry I couldn't make it up here for their funeral," he paused when he felt me stop breathing. I made an effort to start again, giving him a timid smile to let his know I was okay, but I that wouldn't be enough for Edward. "When my mom called me and dad and told him your parents… that your parents were gone, we tried to get the first flight out but all the airlines were snowed in. Mom said you were going to be staying with her since she was appointed as your legal guardian. I wanted so bad to come and see you but I couldn't get time out of school, I-"

"Edward it's okay. I'm a big girl now and they have been dead for a year. Yes I was bummed that you never came to see me but I enjoyed living with Elizabeth, I still do, but seeing all those pictures of them she has up ad knowing that as best friends she and my mom shared so much kind of hurts me, you know?" I was trying so hard to keep my tears back but one little bugger escaped and slid slowly down my cheek.

"Where is mom by the way?" Edward asked trying to lighten the mood.

"She's been out of town for the past week for an interstate conference and said she would be back sometime next week. I kind of liked having the house all to myself but now that I'm out of school it's going to be unbearably lonely."

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" He asked, feigning hurt. SO I guess that meant he was staying for a while.

"How long are you visiting Edward, and it better be long since I haven't seen you in three fucking years? No less than a month, you hear, mister?" I said in attempt to be stern with him but we both knew I never could.

"Um… Actually Bells, I'm not visiting. I'm staying. For good." He gave me the most piercing stare and I felt my jaw drop. Staying?

"You're seriously staying? Oh my god! That's so great. But why? I thought you loved London." I don't know why I was trying to get a reason for him to go back; I wanted him here more than anything.

"Well I'm done with high school now and I kind of wanted the traditional American experience of college with my best friend," he said smiling down at me. "And besides, I didn't want to stick around that much longer with my dad. He's finally decided to marry Esme and I can't take that frequent 'sleepovers' anymore. The walls are too god damn thin in that man's house. And don't get me wrong, I like my new siblings-to-be, Jasper and Rosalie, but I kind of missed being an only child." I couldn't help but laugh at his clear discomfort with his father's living situation. "Besides, I missed you and mom too much." He laughed and ruffled my hair. I was so glad to hear he's back and staying. I missed my best friend and it broke my heart when he left. Not in a romantic kind of way of course, it's just that he's the closest thing to a brother I ever had, so when he left, all I had was my parents and of course I had Alice, but in the past year we stopped talking and I don't blame her. I've been a bitch. But the having my parents, ya, that didn't work out too well for me in the end. The thought along sent me into around of sobs as I drowned in waves of my tears. God, Edward must think I've gone crazy.

"So I guess it's just you and me for a week, that is, unless you had plans with Alice or somebody." Edward had always liked Alice. He said that her hyper-ness balanced out my sometime-inevitable dullness. I shook my head indicating that there was no Alice time. He continued, "good, it will give us time to catch up. I'm sure you have so much to tell me." He gave me that award winning smirk of his.

"No, it is you my friend, who is the one that has much to tell." I teased him.

"There's really nothing to tell. I guess I did well in school. I didn't really have many friends and I had very, very little social life but I did learn to play guitar. As he made that last statement he got all excited and I saw that oh so familiar twinkle in his eyes that I knew meant some sort of trouble. "I'll have to play for you later; Emmett told me I'm really good. Emmett was my roommate at the school and one of the only friends I had. He plays guitar too and we used to have these awesome late night jam sessions…" My mind drifted away as he continued to talk about his new found musical abilities. I mostly concentrated on his face. It was more defined, his has a muscular jaw line and a perfectly straight nose just like he always had. His eyes were greener than ever and so deep. I felt like getting lost in them. He has his bronze hair in a slight shaggy cut that framed his face perfectly but it was still the soft comforting shade I remembered. All in all, he looked good. I had always thought of him as cute and let's face it, now he was just plain old sexy.

"Did you even hear what I've been saying or are you too busy checking me out?" He said amused. I blushed furiously. "So I just said that Emmett is coming down to visit with me in a couple days so you will get to meet him." I nodded. "so… you like what you see?" He asked in a teasing tone. I flushed with embarrassment a little but then I remembered it was just Edward and quickly got over it. So I decided to tease him back.

"Oh yes, very much so. What is in the water in England that makes the guys so sexy, even the American ones?" I giggled but Edward froze and seemed to stop breathing. "Hey? You okay?" I asked poking him in the side. Then he smiled.

"You think I'm sexy?" He whispered to me, leaning in until his lips were hovering over my ear. "You know Bella, three years can do ya good, you don't look too shabby yourself." I didn't care to access that. HE was most likely just teasing me. I decided, yet again, to retaliate.

"Oh and are you saying I wasn't pretty before?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I'm not saying you weren't pretty then, I'm just saying you have… matured." As he said that he let his eyes drift down to rest on my chest for a minute and I started to blush. I knew what he was talking about. I was pretty flat chested when he left and now I was pretty proud of my "miracle grow" chest. I really don't know how you can go from a double A to a C in the course of three years in high school no less. He looked up at my face with a goofy grin.

"Yes, I believe we have established I no longer have my little girl boobies, now can you please stop being so perverted. I'm sure you're used to all those girl back in England begging you to ogle their breasts, but not me, bud." I laughed and ruffled his hair at the slightly fallen expression on his face.

"But you really do look good Bella." He said with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Oh come on Edward, that's like the kind of thing you say to an ex when you see them standing in a line at a store after being apart for going on ten years. You can give me a little bit more than that. I know you missed m, you big baby!" He laughed and pulled me back into his chest and I felt safer than I had in a long time.

"You know," he started, not changing our position to even look at me. "There haven't been any girls, just so you know. I never really got into dating much. I don't really see the point in dating in high school anyway. Dating is basically getting to know if you could potentially spend your life with that person and most high school relationships never last so I saved myself time and the heart break."

"I'm sure you broke some hearts with that little spiel back in England. I guess it's kind of the same thing for me. I dated on guy my junior year and we lasted for the whole year, but things just got… complicated." I sighed remembering back then. Those were some of my happiest memories with Jacob, but as they progressed, they got grim. Edward looked at me questioningly but by the look on my face, I guess he thought better of asking. I thought it would be more than unfair if I didn't even give him a little explanation.

"I'm not really ready to talk about it just yet Edward. I'm sorry. But when I am, trust me; you will be the first to know." I gave him a small smile to let him know I was okay. If only he knew…

"So, what else it new with you?" He asked, trying to break the silence. _A lot_, I thought to myself, but that would all come in good time. I smiled and got up off his lap to go make dinner, not bothering answering him yet. I was starving and I'm sure he was too. "Are you going to answer?" He followed me into the kitchen and I glanced at the clock. Five thirty, no wonder I was hungry. Had we really been talking that long?

"Well I guess there isn't really much to tell that's new. The new stuff is kind of what you have to see and not be told. It's just little things here and there to notice." Crap, I thought. I shouldn't have made that sound so literal! Edward grabbed my arms and held me still as he looked me over.

After a few minutes of his assessment, he cleared his throat. "Well your feet are just as small as ever, but your legs, from what I can tell, have become very muscular and defined and somehow longer. I guess you got a bit taller but you're still a midget to me. You still have a small ass, but at least it's not as non-existent as before. It looks great in those shorts by the way. Hmm… let me think." He reached down and lifted my shirt up to right under my bra, exposing my stomach. "Yes, just as I suspected, you've been working out, you've got close to a six pack here." He said poking my stomach. It made me giggle. "Still as ticklish as ever I see. What else? We've already covered the new big boobs and you have decent arm muscles. Ah," he sighed, his hands made their way up and stroked my hair. "You hair is still this beautiful rich chocolate brown color. Mmmm, and your eyes are still that lovely deep brown color. I've always love your eyes." I closed my eyes as he ran the pads of his thumbs light as a feather touch over my eye lids.

"Well aren't we all touchy-feely today?" I teased him and he turned so his back was facing me.

"Go ahead; you know you want to give it a squeeze." He shook his ass at me and laughed. I walked forward, swatted his ass and walked back into the kitchen.

"Go put on a good movie and I'll have dinner ready in a few." I called out to from the kitchen. I grabbed some new pizza and stuck it in the microwave, careful not to forget it this time. I put four slices on each plate knowing we both like to eat a lot.

I walked into the living room to see Edward sitting on the floor with cushions and blankets as the opening scene to League of Extraordinary Gentlemen rolled onto the screen. "Mmmm, yay! I love Shane West, he's a hottie." I sighed and sat down on the floor next to Edward, handing him his plate.

"Yes, I remembered. So it was either this or A Walk to Remember. Action wins over chick flick anytime babe." He said, stuffing his face with pizza, never taking his eyes off the screen as you see the phantom steeling the floor plans to some really old building. I just rolled my eyes at him. _Boys._

We sat in comfortable silence, cuddled up on the floor in blankets as we watched the movie. By the end, I was just about ready to sleep, but I couldn't. I was still too excited about spending time with Edward. From the look on his face, I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"So, I say it's time to break out the hard liquor and ask each other embarrassing questions we would lonely ever answer drunk." He got up and walked into the kitchen, over to where he knew Elizabeth kept the alcohol. HE came back with two bottles of vodka and handed on to me. They were both unopened. We are going to be so sick in the morning.

We sat down facing each other and popped open both bottles and chugged about a quarter of it down. We were pros at this by now. Illegal drinking since freshman year, baby. Yeah, we were bad. We sat in silence as I waited for him to start asking me questions but he just stared at me and took a few more sips of his vodka.

"So… You've been popped yet?" He asked and I spit out the mouthful I was just about to swallow.

"What the fuck was that!" I screamed at him and he just laughed. "I don't think this is funny at all, Edward Cullen. Your mom is gonna kill me when she find out I got vodka all over her carpet!" I screeched. But I just mostly wanted to avoid that question. He knew it too.

"Bella, just answer the question, it's not that hard," he sighed, looking at me expectantly.

"Yes," I whispered inaudibly, hoping he wouldn't hear. By the look of shock on his face, I'd say he did.

"I'm sorry; I didn't quite catch that, care to repeat it?" He asked in a teasing tone. Fuck him, I'm not saying it again.

"You heard me Edward," I sighed and looked away.

"I most certainly did no. Now tell me Bella, what did you say?" He was trying to look innocent but by now I was just too pissed off. I was fuming.

"What do you want me to say Edward? That I'm not a virgin? I'm not. That I fucked the brains out of some college student for three months my junior year? I did. What else do you want from me?!" I screamed at him. I saw yet another look of utter shock cross his face but he quickly got rid of it. Duchess, my cat, glided into the room and sniffed the spot where I spilled the vodka before hopping into my lap. I mindlessly stroked her sleek black fur while I stared at Edward and waited for him to talk. If he knew what was good for him he wouldn't ask anymore about the guy and would change the subject.

"So, who is he?" Wow he's an idiot. I glared at him but knew he would not relent. I sighed and gave in.

"No one you know. At the beginning of junior year I let Alice take me to a party and I met him there. He was starting his sophomore year at… I can't even remember the name of the university, but that doesn't matter. His name was Jacob and the second I saw him I was instantly in love," I paused and smile as I began to account our first meeting to Edward…

**~**

"Alice, we've been here for an hour, can we please leave?" I whined at my friend.

"No Bella, I got you all dressed up and sexy, now go find a guy to rub up against and enjoy the party." With that, Alice sauntered off into another part of the house. I went and got a drink of god knows what and started to look for a quiet place to sit. No such luck downstairs. I went up the stairs and went into a room I didn't hear unsavory sounds of people mostly likely getting it on. When I turned on a light, I found a very well furnished Rec Room. It had a large T.V. with some kind of gaming system and some fancy smancy computer in the corner. I closed the door behind me and went to sit down on the plush black leather L sectional sofa. It felt great to get my feet up after walking around in these strappy heels for what felt like hours.

My eyes landed on a stereo system so got up and turned on the radio. I sat back down and hummed along to a familiar tune with occasionally taking a sip from the red plastic cup. After maybe a half an hour I heard the handle on the door turn. I prayed to god it wasn't two horny kids looking for a good place to screw. The door opened and closed. The person who entered didn't make a sound. I turned around to see who it was and my jaw dropped. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears and all my blood floating up to my face. The he spoke. I thought I was in heaven, floating on the cloud that was his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here. I was just trying to get away from that crazy party. Mind if I join you?" He asked, still standing in the door way. I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded. "Cool." He shut the door and walked over to the couch and sat down next to me. We just sat there in silence for a few minutes, just sipping our drinks. Then he turned to me.

"I'm Jacob. Jacob Black." He smiled and held out his hand to me to shake. I knew I had to say something and couldn't get away with a nod this time.

"Bella Swan." I took his hand and when our skin met it's like there were sparks. I looked up at him with what I'm sure was a bewildered look on my face and he just smiled. His pearly white smile made such a beautiful contrast with his russet skin that I just had to smile back.

**~**

I finished my story and Edward just stared at me with an amused expression on his face. But his expression also held some other emotion that I couldn't quite pick out, but it was bothering me.

"Well isn't your life just a horrid chick flick waiting to happen," he teased. I playfully smacked his arm.

"Shut up." I said half heartedly, starting to feel a bit tipsy. "SO, you got anymore questions for me?"

"Yeah, how was it?" He tried to look overly interested.

"No fucking way!" I shouted at him. "I am so not talking to you about this."

"But I want to know what it's like." He whined. Okay, now he's just acting like a little kid.

"Shouldn't you know that by now Edward?" I'm sure he's done it with most of England by now.

"Nope. I'm still a virgin." He smiled, being all overly proud. I was shocked.

"Great, now I feel like a whore!" I exclaimed.

"Why?"

"I figured you would have done it before me, with a lot more people. That thought made me feel better, but now… Grrr. Cheater!"

"Why am I a cheater?" He was very amused by my distress. I loved him to pieces but he was just an idiot when drunk.

"I…" I stopped to think about it for a second but I found that didn't know why I called him a cheater. "I'm not exactly sure anymore. I'll be sure to figure that out at a time when I'm fully sober." I paused and took another sip of my drink. "So I do believe it's my turn to ask you an embarrassing question."

"Yes I do believe it is. But go easy on me, 'kay Bells?" He said in a mocking tone. Wearing that childish smirk on his face. I knew what I would ask him. IT's not that it was embarrassing but I knew it would get to him.

"Okay Edward, why are you still a virgin?" I asked grinning like I'd just played some evil trick. I saw the smirk fall from his face.

"There just never was the right girl there when I wanted her." His statement confused me by the way he sounded like he was confessing to some secret. I didn't understand but I didn't let him know.

"Aww, what's wrong Eddie? None of those British girls tickle your pickle?" I started giggling after the ridiculous phrase came out of my mouth.

"Okay, first of all, don't call me Eddie, second, never, and I mean never, say tickly your pickle ever again. And thirdly, sure the girls in England were great but I just never got to the right one. I'm waiting for her to realize I exist and finally come waltzing into my life to brighten my day. But until that girl, where ever she may be, realizes her soul mate, a.k.a me, is out there somewhere waiting for her, I'm just gonna have to keep a close hold on my V card." He had a goofy looking smile on his face as he talked about it. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. No girl would ever be good enough for Edward. He was just so great. I'm so glad he hasn't ended up with a skank, but is waiting for his true love. I only hope that when he finds her. I'll get to meet her and give them my blessing as the best friend.

"Hello? Earth to Bella." Edward said, snapping his fingers in my face, breaking me out of my state of brain wandering.

"Oh yeah, sorry. What were you saying?"

"Well I just asked you the next question. Do you have any…_ toys?"_ His voice went down in a whisper and he giggled acting all cute. Oh god! Then it dawned on me what he just asked.

"Edward! That's personal!" I screeched at him. There are just some things I don't want to share with him.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" He smirked knowingly at me and I blushed. Damn light, blush-able skin!

"What's with all the sex related questions anyway? You got a fetish or something?" I giggled, teasing him. He just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Those are the only interesting embarrassing questions. If you aren't answering sex questions then there's not point to being drunk. So are you gonna ask me any other questions?"

"Yeah okay 'Mr. Goody-two-shoes virgin,' how far have you gone so far?" I asked raising my eyebrows expectantly.

"Hmmm…" he put a contemplative look on his face that made him look so cute. "I've done everything but sex, so I guess you can say I've gone to third base, it that's the term you're using, but haven't gotten a homerun yet." HE smiled sweetly at me and I stared at him in shock. "What? You thought that just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I don't like to live a little? I've done my fair share of shit, but I don't think it's right to have sex with someone you know you aren't going to love forever. I think people who just have sex when they want with whoever, are just insane fuck-up head cases and…" At this point I blocked him out. I could feel the pain cascading down and gathering around and tugging mercilessly on my heart. I could tell that comment was aimed at me in some way and it hurt some much that he thought of me like that. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Edward finally noticed a change in mood and stopped ranting.

"Bella, babe, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He tried to pull me into a hug and staring into his eyes, I almost gave into him but no, I stood my ground.

"I don't know Edward. Why are you talking to someone who is insane fuck-up head case with no morals for sleeping with someone I knew I wouldn't love forever? I'm sorry I'm not good enough Edward!" The tears were flooding steadily now as I became more and more angry.

"Oh god, Bella, I didn't think…I- I- didn't mean it like that. No I don't think you..." He was at a loss for words.

"You know what? I'm done with this. I'm going to bed." And with that, I stormed off.

* * *

**Okay folks, so there you have it. What did you think? Please review and tell me what you thought. I have the next chapter started but only like a page or so. I don't' know when the next update will be since I want to try to make the chapters nice and long because I know that most of you like that. So maybe in a week or two. Don't lose hope in me, I will not disappoint with this story. At least I hope not, for all I know some of you could hate it but I hope not. :) until next time. By the way the next chapter will be in Edward's point of view so that you will have a better understanding of what's going on.**

**XskyXdancerX**


	3. Chapter 2: Bittersweet Symphony

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to stephenie Meyer.**

**Here you go, chapter two!**

**Chapter two: Bittersweet Symphony**

* * *

EDWARD

Man, I really fucked this up now, didn't I? Here I was thinking I was being the sensitive, caring guy, waiting for true love, and I end up offending her more than I ever have. I could tell she was uneasy about the whole sex thing and I had to go and make her feel bad about it. I knew she thought my opinion of her counted the most and I've gone and blew it in five words or less. I am such a jerk.

For as long as I could remember, it's always just been me and her, the Edward and Bella show. All my life so far I've had her with me. All my life, I have loved her. I knew she loved me too, but not the same way I loved her. I didn't lover her as a friend or a sister. I was _in_ love with her. As in "marry me and have my babies" in love with her. It has never been that way for her and it killed me. I remember when we were seven years old I asked her to marry me. I had Alice help me set the whole thing up. That was year we had met her. But that's not the point. I had gotten Bella a little ring. Sure it had been plastic and only cost a nickel, but it was the thought that counted. I had made a big deal of my proposal as I had seen it done in movies. I picked the spot where we first meet, as suggested by Alice, in the park on the black bench. Or so I was told, I wouldn't remember since we were both hardly one yet. I gathered some wild flowers and sat on the bench as I watched the little seven year old Bella come to me. I had gotten down on one knee and asked her to marry. I was so sure she would say yes and I was grinning like an idiot. She laughed and then said the words that would forever line the fracture she made in my heart. "No, I won't marry you sill. You're like my brother and people don't marry their brother, that's just gross." With that said she had skipped off with Alice and Alice shoot me a sad glace before they left the park. So that's all I ever was and still am to Bella, her brother. I was the fucking brotherly best friend and I am fucking bitter about it. But I guess no one really finds their soul mate at age five. That's when I had first realized I loved her. And to this day, I look back on that moment as the greatest, and worst, of my life.

Since Bella was in bed, there was nothing more for me to do that sleep. I made my way upstairs to my old room. The door was shut and there was a quiet whimpering, almost sobbing noise, coming from behind it. I slowly opened the door to find Bella face down on my bed, crying. The sight almost killed me. I had made her cry. I took a minute to look around the foreign room I grew up in. It was very different. My posters no longer on my blue walls. Now there were pictures on light fuchsia walls. All Bella's tings seemed to inhabit the room.

Bella must have been alerted of my presence because the crying stopped and she sat up to look at me. The broken look on her face quickly turned into a glare.

"Get out of my room!" She snarled at me. I smiled softly at her which only made her scowl harder. "I'm waiting," she said in an annoyed tone.

"Technically," I started as I walked toward her and sat on the edge of my bed. "This is my room."

She shifted around and crawled under the covers of the bed. "This is my room now, has been for the past year or so. Now will you please leave me alone, Edward?" The pleading look on her face was heart breaking. I smiled weakly at her and gently cupped her warm cheek in my hand.

"Where am I gonna sleep Bella?" I said it to quietly I wasn't sure whether or not she heard it.

"I don't care, you can go back down stairs and sleep on the sofa," she was already too tired and wasted to know what was going on. So instead of going to the sofa like she said, I peeled the covers back from her and slide down into the bed right next to her half-asleep form. "Just as stubborn as ever Edward," she mumbled. I reached my hand to her face and gently brush the tears away with my thumb. Before I could finish, she rolled away, turning her back to me. She was still mad and refused to forgive me tonight. So I used the only form of retaliation I had. I pushed my front up tight next to her back and wrapped my arms around her, and fell asleep. I would have sweet dreams tonight.

**~**

I woke up next to Bella's warm, sleeping body pressed up tightly against mine. Her body was half slung over mine. Her arm was draped across my chest and one of her legs was partly hitched over my hip. It drove me nuts that she still only slept in one of my huge holey shirts and a pair of panties at night. How did she never know what that did to me growing up, and even more now. I looked down and placed a kiss on her hair, only to look down further and gasp. The shirt she was wearing had shifted in her sleep and dear god, I thought I was about to die. With her shirt pulled down, her perfect left breast was revealed to me. Oh god, I have to get out of this bed before I do something stupid. Damn Bella and her amazing breasts.

I put on some clothes and went down stairs to make breakfast. The sight of Bella's breast left me with a little bit of a problem though and I couldn't ignore it. Well, at least I didn't like to think of _it as little_. None-the-less my problem needed to be fixed. But I felt as if I couldn't do that with Bella here, it just felt indecent. Wait, what am I thinking? Fuck indecent. I'm in my own home and I can jack off when and where I want to, Bella or no Bella. She was sound asleep anyway and probably had a pretty bad hangover at that. I know it did.

So I threw caution to the wind and sat down on the couch. I momentarily debated using that bathroom but that just made me think of puking and that wasn't gonna get me anywhere in this. I unzipped my jeans and pulled out my hard cock. Oh, I'd say "little Eddie" was ready to play. I started to lightly stroke it and I started to groan softly, thinking of Bella's naked breast. I then held a firmer grip on my penis and got ready to pump when I heard a sound that made my heart stop cold.

I heard Bella's footsteps but by that time it was too late. She walked into the living room with her eyes barely open, still half asleep. I was frozen in shock. She slowly was trying to get rid of the drowsiness and lift her hooded lids.

"Edward, why are you up so- OH MY GOD!" She screamed in horror and turned away. "What are you doing? Put that thing away! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" She chanted and I zipped myself back up. "Ugh! Go wash your hands and I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast." She shuttered a bit and walked into the kitchen. I thought I was about to die. The love of my life just caught me jacking off in the middle of my living room to thoughts of her. This was so not how I wanted her first time seeing my penis to go. I figured we would both be fully naked for that. Ugh! I really just wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

When I walked into the kitchen, I found Bella at the table eating toast and there was an empty place at my spot on the table.

"I thought you were gonna get me something too," I complained only half joking. I was really hungry.

"Well I was but then I remembered I was mad at you for being a total prick last night, so you can get your own breakfast, bitch!" She picked up the last of her toast and stormed out of the room. Ah, just as stubborn as ever, but hey, that was part of why I loved her.

I got myself some cereal and ate in silence trying to come up with a plan to make her stop being mad. I had only just come back. I don't want to spend our lost time together fighting.

When I finished eating, I walked into the living room and found Bella perched on the couch reading some book. I sat down next to her and folder my hands in my lap. I sat there silently and patiently as she pretended I wasn't even there. I figured that soon she would get bugged that I was just sitting there looming over her shoulder, and eventually talk to me. But she didn't. That was the old Bella. This new Bella had changed. But I don't blame her. She's been through so much, and I wasn't even there to help her. I had to find some way to make it up to her.

After about an hour or so, Bella looked up from her book to glare at me. "So are you just going to sit around staring at your hands and twiddling your thumbs all day or you going to make yourself scarce? I'd prefer the latter suggestion since I have a lot of work to do and you would just be in the way. So what's it gonna be Edward?" Man she really didn't seem to be anywhere close to getting over this.

"Well I could stick around and help?" I said it as a question, still looking at my hands and not at her beautiful tensed face. Then she let out a loud snort type sound.

"Help? Seriously Edward? Since when do you ever want to stick around and do house work? Chores never were your thing. No, go out and play or something." With that she left the room and the last I heard of her was the starting of the vacuum. It was time to think of a plan. Or a couple plans actually. One, to make her forgive me. Two, to tell her I love her, and three, to get her to love me. Oh, yes, this would be a long summer all right.

**~**

I never really thought I would ever be at this house again, at least not without Bella, but the white brick I was facing now proved otherwise. I was going to get Bella to forgive me and I had a feeling this would work nicely.

I walked up the pathway to the huge house. I stopped at the door wondering who would answer the door and what would I do if it was some person who could tell who I was, it had been a while since I was here. But I had to do this for Bella. So I rang the doorbell. Almost immediately the door opened to reveal a maid. That's the problem with us rich people, yes I lumped myself into that group, we had to pay someone to open our doors.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked politely. She seemed young, not much older than I was. She was fairly pretty to and the poor girl was stuck as a maid for the Brandons.

"Yes, I'm a friend of Alice's. Is she home?" I really hoped she was, I needed this to work and I needed it now.

"Yes, she is, please come in, I'll go get her." It had just occurred to me that it was only 11:30 and Alice may not be up yet. I was so not having a good day.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Edward Cullen, back from eh UK. What is it; do you need my help arranging another marriage proposal?" The voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Alice Brandon, you will never let me live that down will you?" I laughed. So did she and shook her head no. She rushed over and hugged me.

"It's so good to see you, you look really good. Oh my god, have you gone to see Bella yet? She will be thrilled." Ah, same old Alice, talking a mile a minute. "Come sit with me, we have some catching up to do boy." She pulled me into the beautifully furnished sitting area.

"Yeah, I saw Bella, that's actually why I'm here. You, see, I kind of pissed her off and I need to get back into her good graces and I thought that maybe reuniting you two could do that." I smiled meekly.

"Well, I'm all for it but I don't know if she'd want to talk. She's the one who stopped talking to me. Everything just all fell apart after her parents… Poor girl, I don't blame her. I really do miss her though. She was just great. Never same since the Jacob incident though. But that's probably why it's hard for her to talk to me, since I know too much and bring back bad memories for her." Alice sighed but I was beyond confused. Incident? All I knew was that he was the guy she lost her virginity to.

"She didn't tell you about the Jacob thing did she?" Alice asked but already knew that answer. I shook my head no. "I would say she should be the one to tell you but she never will. She doesn't talk about it. It's too hard for her, but you have to know this if you ever want to be involved in Bella's life the way I know you want to be." Alice was scaring me a bit now. What could this possibly be that Bella was so upset by? I just felt like I had to know though.

"Okay, tell me. I'm ready for anything." I said.

* * *

**So there you have it, chapter two. I know it's kind of short, I'm sorry, but I couldn't add in the next part, it's so important it needs its own chapter. Yes the drama starts early in the story but that's because the drama never ends. Don't get discouraged just because it seems like Bella doesn't like Edward, this is a ExB story, do not fret. So, until next time and please review, they keep me happily writing. :) **

**XskyXdancerX**


	4. Chapter 3: Right Here

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry this took so long to get out. You all know how ridiculous second term of school is. It's always the most work. I hope I have more time to write now. Sorry for the wait. I hope the major drama in this chapter makes up for it. So I know that once you read this you will probably be thinking that it sound kind of similar to my other story (if you read it) but it is very different. This is by far the most important part of the story and will show up again later to reveal something even more shocking. Please have faith. On with the story…**

**Chapter 3: Right Here**

* * *

EDWARD

"_Okay tell me, I'm ready for anything."_

"Well, it's a pretty long story, so plan on being here a while. Do you want to call Bella and tell her you'll be back later?" Alice asked, but I could tell she was just trying to stall.

"No, Bella really won't care if I don't show up for the rest of the day. She pretty much told me to get the hell out. Of my own house too." I chuckled at the insanity of it. Alice just rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath.

"Well it all started the very first week of junior year. Kelly and Taylor were throwing this huge beginning of the year bash and I just had to go. Of course, that meant I had to drag Bella with me. She was always to quiet and depressed, sitting at home alone so I tried to get her out as much as possible, shopping and parties, you know, the works."

"Oh yes, and I bet Bella would have loved that." I rolled my eyes while making the sarcastic remark.

"Shut up Edward, we both know that deep down she loves it. So anyway, this party was really gonna be something. Alcohol, drugs, college boys, the whole shebang. The only way I even got Bella to even agree to go was the cute college boy thing. So when it came time for the party she let me make her look all sexy and we were ready to-"

"Do you by any chance have pictures of that Alice?" I asked before I even knew what I was saying. Alice eyed me suspiciously.

"Yeah, you know I always take pictures when Bella let's me dress her up since it never happens so much. You want the pictures don't you?" She smirked at me. Why I told this girl I loved Bella was beyond me. I simply nodded, trying not to blush. It wasn't very manly. "Well okay, I'll get them later but I better not hear about you jacking off to them or something because that shit is just creepy!" She said sternly. I remembered this morning's incident when she said that and internally cringed a bit. I still couldn't get the horrified look of Bella's face out of my mind.

"So back to the story." Alice continued. "Well got all prettied up and made our way to the party. As you can probably imagine, Bella fused the whole way there. She didn't think she looked good enough. You know the only person she's ever excepted critique on her look was you, so at the party I grabbed the first random drunk guy and had him tell her she looked sexy. She, of course, just rolled her eyes and asked if we could leave. I told her no, so she sulked off and that last I saw of her that night was her escaping up the stairs." Alice was in her own mind taking a trip down memory lane. I was just picturing Bella in some sexy get-up Alice would have dressed her in, while I waited for Alice to continue the story.

"So, you don't know what happened that night with Bella and that guy?" I questioned.

"Well I didn't see it play out first hand if that's what you mean but I know what Bella told me the next day." She snapped at me.

"Which was…" I led on, hopping she would just get to it. Yes Charlie did already tell me this part but I could tell she edited some. I was anxious to get the real story.

"So, once I had gotten over my hangover enough to comprehend anything, I noticed Bella was practically glowing. When I asked her about it she smiled even more and said one thing.

**~**

_Alice POV (Flashback)_

"_Jacob." Bella said, grinning like a mad person. It was odd._

"_What do you mean?" I questioned her. It wasn't like her to be so happy, not since Edward left._

"_Jacob, his name is Jacob Black. I met him at the party and he is the love of my life Alice, I can feel it." At that moment I felt a bit bad for Edward. It's too bad that girl would never see how much he loves her._

"_Ooo. Do tell. This sounds good." I said to her._

"_When I went up stairs I sat in a room by myself, her came in, looking for some quiet too. Ugh, he is so hot! And in college. I wish you could have seen him Allie, he's amazing. He gave me his number! He wants to see me again! Someone actually likes me Alice, and not just in the way all of the idiots at school where all they do is chase after me and say I'm hot. He likes me for me!" It was like Bella could barely contain herself, she was just so happy. Maybe this guy was the love of her life._

"_So… his number huh? Bet that's not all that he gave you." I teased her, just thinking she would brush it off. I look at her face to find she was blushing furiously._

"_Oh my god Bella! Seriously? Something happened? You should have started with that. Tell me everything!" I squealed at her, unable to contain my excitement for my friend._

"_Well we had been talking for hours, getting to know each other, and we were both pretty buzzed from that crap mystery drink at the party so it just felt right at the time. He kissed me!" She gushed. Her face, arms, neck and chest were bright red, the way they always get when she gets excited over a boy._

"_What kind of kiss? Was it just a little peck or was it a full on make out with tongues and everything?" I questioned._

"_Tongues and everything. Can you believe it? My first kiss was from the most gorgeous guy ever." She sighed contently. But she was still blushing a bit. Maybe there was more._

"_Bella, what are you leaving out? I know there's more so tell me!" Ugh! Why must she torture me by leaving things out? I had to know. It's an illness._

"_Well," she blushed harder. "It's kind of embarrassing but… he felt me up a little while we were kissing. Over the shirt of course but all the same it still felt good. Every place his hands touched felt like it was on fire."_

"_Aww, little Bella got first and second base in one night and now she's in love, how cute." I teased. All Bella did was continue to blush._

"_Alice, I will probably never ever ask you this again, but when Jacob and I go out on our first date, will you help me get ready?" I couldn't believe my ears. She was actually asking me to dress her up. I squealed and tackled her to the floor in a hug._

_**~**_

(back to Edward POV)

Alice finished telling me her story and I was nauseated. I didn't like that Bella had thought so much about this Jacob fellow who practically took advantage of her. Or at least it would have been considered that if she had been fully drunk.

"So, is there more to this story?" I asked her, very annoyed at this point.

"Yes, I told you it was a long story didn't I? IT'S the god honest truth." Alice rose up her right hand in a pledging gesture and winked at me. We both laughed at that.

"Okay so get on with it then," I said impatiently.

"So Bella and Jacob went on their first date a week after that party. After that it was like they were attached at the hip, spending every spare moment together they could. Every Friday he would take her out on a date and then every Saturday the three of us would watch movie here. I loved watching them together. It was so heartwarming. Jacob really cared for her. He would even help her with her homework. Not that she needed it, the little genius.

"So it went on like that for a month. On their one month anniversary, Jacob told Bella he loved her. No surprise, she said it back. They really were head over heels for each other. He had taken her out to a fancy restaurant and then afterwards he got them a room at a nice hotel and that was the night Bella lost her virginity." Alice was getting caught up in her story but stopped there and look at me. I hadn't even felt the little tear that escaped my eye but I could feel the moisture there now. Alice gave me and apologetic smile.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked kindly.

"No, it's just hard, you know. I just always thought that would be me and her. Not her and someone else. But it's fine. What's done is done. Continue please." I said as I got rid of the water that had leaked down my face. I wasn't embarrassed. Only real men cry.

"I'll spare you the details of it that Bella had told me. She was so happy. She knew he was the one she was meant to be with, that was always what she would say. She thought nothing could go wrong. But she was very mistaken." Alice paused, for dramatic purposes I presume. "It was neither of their faults. It could happen to anybody, it just sucked that it had to happen to them." Okay, now I was starting to get a little worried. I had no clue what Allie was talking about.

"What happened, Alice?" I demanded in a severe tone. Alice's face went pale.

"This is the part of the story where things aren't pretty Andy. Are you sure you want to hear it?" She asked, I nodded. "Okay well if you have to, stop me at any point and I just won't finish the story if it gets to be too much okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Now just tell me. You're scaring me a little bit here." I laughed humorlessly. Alice grimaced.

"It was about a month after that. They were together for two months by then and that had been having sex a lot ever since that night. Bella raved about it non-stop. They would always use protection, but sometimes there's nothing you can do. One day Bella came over. She ran into my arms crying. I couldn't get her to calm down enough to tell me what was wrong and then she ran into the bathroom and threw up. I asked her if she had the flu. She just shook her head no and told me her period was two weeks late." Alice was now avoiding eye contact with me. I was freaking out in my mind because I could tell where this was going. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Should I tell Alice to stop? I don't know if I can take hearing this. But I had to know, so I said nothing.

"I had the maid run to the store and told her to get three different brand pregnancy tests. I didn't want to take any chances. Bella took them and they all came back positive. When Bella saw them she fainted. She wasn't ready to be a mother at seventeen.

I called Jacob and had him come over. It took Bella five hours to tell him he was going to be a daddy. And do you know what he did? He smiled and picked up Bella into a tight embrace and started shouting he was gonna be a father while he twirled her around in the air gracefully. When he put her down he lifted up her shirt and kissed her stomach. I don't know what college student in their right mind that would be happy over their high school student girl friend having their kid but he was.

Jacob was absolutely thrilled. And that made Bella happy too because she had been so nervous about what he would do when he found out. They decided to keep the baby since now they were both so happy. Bella didn't care what people would say. She was still going to finish school even though she was pregnant. She was at a loss about how to tell her parents though." Alice stopped and finally met my eyes. I didn't hold back at all this time. I let the sobs take over my body, not caring that Alice was sitting right there. I tried to calm down after a while though.

"Well, Charlie and Rene have always been pretty easy going and understand. How'd they take it?" I asked trying to show some curiosity rather than what I actually felt. I wanted to die, because I just found out my Bella has a baby with another man.

"That's the thing." Alice paused for a moment and looked at me to see if she should go on. I knew there was more to the story now. "They never got to tell Charlie and Rene, Bella wanted to be sure of everything first. Sure of the pregnancy, sure of Jacob, and sure of how she felt about all of her situation. She has me take her to the doctors and they confirmed she was about one month pregnant. That surprised her a bit but she didn't dwell on it much. Now that she was sure of the pregnancy, she had to see to Jacob. She knew she loved him with all her heart and he loved her. They talked about what they would do. He was only a sophomore at the state university and he couldn't just pick up and leave, it only being around November at the time. But he told Bella that he would be there for her every step of the way and that when the baby was born, he would take time off from school. He didn't want to be missing through most of the beginning of his child's life.

"So Bella was then sure of Jacob's feelings on the matter, but not her. They had deep discussions and arguments over what to do over the next couple of week but it all boiled down to one thing, they loved each other and they would love the baby.

"So another month had passed and they decided to tell Bella's parents. Bella was getting close to three months pregnant so her doctor had her come in for an ultra sound. She and Jacob worked out a plan. They would go there and call Bella's parents and ask them to meet them at the hospital. When her parents would get there, Bella and Jacob would show them the ultra sound and tell them they were going to be grandparents. They decided it would be the best way.

"But it didn't work out so well. Once Bella and Jacob called her parents, they thought something was wrong and that Bella was hurt so they panicked and said they would get there as soon as possible. Bella and Jacob waited hours for Charlie and Rene but they never showed. The doctors said they couldn't wait any longer, so they went ahead and did the ultrasound without her parents. They found out she was going to have a little boy. They were thrilled but at the same time worried.

"They went to her parents' house to see what detained them, only to find it empty. Bella couldn't' get a hold of either of them and was really worried. That's when the police showed up. They told Bella and Jacob that her parents, Charlie and Rene Swan, were killed in a car accident. They had just gotten a huge snow storm and the roads were a mess. They had been speeding to get to the hospital and hydro plated. The ambulance couldn't get there fast enough and Bella's parents died there on the highway. I'll spare you the detail of the condition the bodies were found in.

"Bella was crushed; I couldn't console her, not even Jacob could. She locked herself in her room and we could hear her talking to her bay and crying. At that point, she was barely showing but she loved her baby boy, but she was so depressed and under so much stress. She could barely function. Her relationship with Jacob grew weaker on her part. When it came time to move in with your mom, it happened. Bella was under so much stress and her lifting boxes was not good. She miscarried in your mother's living room. She was rushed to the hospital but by that point it was too late, she lost her baby. Bella was distraught. She lost her parents and then she lost her baby.

"She and Jacob got into a horrible fight. He blamed her for the baby's death. He called her a murderer. Then he started yelling at her over the baby's name. Apparently Bella named the baby and Jacob didn't like it. Soon after that fight they broke up. Bella began to stop talking to people and eventually to me. She hasn't spoken to me since the day she told me they broke up." Alice finally finished. I was in shock. The baby had died? Oh god, Bella must be in so much more pain than she let on.

"What did she name the baby?" I asked, it seemed to be an important part of the story.

"I don't know, all she ever told me was that he baby needed hat name and she needed him to have it, for her sanity. She said it's the only thing that would get her through anything." Alice said in a sad voice. I was really wondering about the name thing.

We sat there in silence, thinking about all that just happened. The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. Angry she didn't tell me when it happened, and angry she didn't tell me last night.

"She tried to kill herself you know." Alice said very quietly. My heart felt as if it had stopped. "Your mom helped her. If it wasn't for her, Bella would probably be dead." As Alice said that, I could barely register anything in my head besides the fact that the woman I loved more than life itself, had tried to kill herself. Rid this world of her beautiful face. I couldn't breathe.

"She… w-what? What? No… h-ho-how?" I stuttered, gasping for breath.

"I was quite strange. It's like she picked the way she would suffer most. She went back to her parents' house in the middle of a snow storm and sat in front of an open window naked. She turned off the heat in the house and opened all the windows. As she tried to freeze, she proceeded to try to drink herself to death. She ended up having to get her stomach pumped. She was practically blue when your mom found her. IT was absolutely terrible." Alice's face was saddened by the thought of her friend taking her life. As angry as I had been, it was worse now. First she couldn't tell me about the baby and now she left out her attempted suicide. IT really hurt that she hid those things from me. I'm just going have to have a talk with her about it.

"Edward, please promise me you won't talk to Bella about any of this." It was as if Alice could guess what I was thinking. My jaw dropped. Was she serious?

"Are you fucking kidding me? You just tell me all that and except me not to say anything? No Alice. I will not promise. Bella needs to talk about it sometime." I can't believe she wanted be to say nothing.

"You know what asshole? Fine. Go talk to her about it. But when she stops talking to you too and hates you because you know, don't' come crying to me because I'm just going to tell you I told you so." Alice snapped. Damn, she was in a bitchy mood today. Although I can't find it in myself to blame her. She just had to tell me a very painful story.

"Look Ali, I'm sorry. Will you at least still help me get back into Bella's good graces." I asked hopefully.

"Not if you are just going to mess it up again, I'm not." She said stubbornly, turning her head away. Now was a good a time as any for a compromise.

"Okay, I'll tell you what. I won't talk to her about it now. I'll wait a while. I'll even wait until she's ready to bring it up, but we will talk about it." I gave Alice a stern look that showed I meant what I said. She smiled.

"Well okay. That sounds like the best offer I'm gonna get," she said. "Now, what did you hav ein mind?"

Actually, I have no clue; I was hoping you would have some ideas." As I said this, she snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so we do this my way." Uh oh. "We'll go to Bella and I will catch up with her and say what a great guy you are and how much you missed her and are sorry, while you go do something else while we have girl time." I frowned, this seemed more like a self gain for her instead of helping me, but as she said before, we have the best deal we are going to get from each other. Alice could see the doubt on my face.

"Don't worry Eddie; I'll get her to take you back."

I got up and started to get ready to go, taking my time. Alice came up behind me.

"Hurry up. I'll meet you in the car." She said and slapped my ass as she turned to walk away. It kind of sucked that she always had to bring up our sexual history is some way or another. We has lost our virginity to each other when we were 14 and kind of drunk, just because we wanted to know what it was like. It was a pretty big mistake. She never let me forget that when I came, I shouted out Bella's name.

I feel bad about lying to Bella and saying I was a virgin. It's just not easy to bring up that Alice and I fucked each other. But now is not the time to dwell on that.

I walked out to Alice's car and got in the passenger side. We drove most of the way back to my house in silence before I realized something.

"Alice, wait. What about my car? I didn't' walk here you know." Crap, crap, crap. I loved that car almost as much as I loved Bella.

"Relax Edward. I'll have Lizzy drive it back to your place on her way home since she only lives down the street." Alice explained. That at least made me feel a little bit better.

When we arrived at my house, all the lights were on so that was a good sign. At least Bella didn't leave. We got out of the car and I let us into the house.

"Bella? You here? We have a visitor!" I shouted in to the house.

A few seconds later, I looked up to the sound of soft padding footsteps coming down the stairs. Alice stepped out from behind me and into Bella's view. Bella gasped and ran down the rest of the stars straight into Alice's arms.

Step 1 of mission: complete.

The girls went into the living room, to talk I would assume, so I gave them their privacy. Besides, there was something I still needed to do. To sooth my nerves, so to say. Although, that might not be right. I walk outside and sat down on the front porch. I pulled out my phone and pressed speed dial #2, #1 being Bella of course. I waited impatiently while the phone rang. She picked up on the fifth ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi mom." I said with a smirk on my face that she wouldn't be able to see. She seemed to snap to life.

"_Edward! Honey, how are you? How was your flight? I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you I wouldn't be there but I guess you found Bella." _She always spoke so fast. Some things never change.

"Yes, I did find Bella." I said with a sigh. "That's actually why I called."

"_Oh my god. What's wrong? Did something happen? Is she okay?"_ I could hear the panic in my mother's voice.

"Everything's fine mom." I said slowly. Then quietly, in a sad voice, said, "how could you not tell me she was pregnant, Ma?" I hear my mother's sharp intake of breath and then a heavy sigh. There was silence for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"_Edward, you have to understand. It wasn't for me to tell, I kept hoping she would tell you herself but she never did. And I'm assuming she didn't tell you now either. She needed you Edward and it hurt her that you weren't here for her when her parents died. She needed you and you couldn't come. It's like she pulled herself out of the world." _The sadness in my mother's voice was overwhelming.

"Don't give me that "it wasn't my place to tell" shit. My best friend was pregnant, had a miscarriage, a terrible break up, and tried to kill herself and nobody told me? Why? Because you were all mad at me for not being there for her?!" I was yelling now, my anger from earlier resurfacing. "I needed to go with dad. Do you know how much it hurt me every day of my life to see the girl I love only treat me as a brother. I could only take so much and you all expected me to console her so she could go running back into the arms of the father of her child? I wouldn't have been able to take that!" I shouted into my phone. I was gripping it so tight I thought it might snap.

"_You know,"_ she said softly, _"Bella named her baby. Once they knew it was a boy, she named him. She was always talking to him. He would bring her comfort. And when he was gone, it was like she was gone too." _At that point there were tears streaming down my face.

"What did she name him?" I said trying to keep my voice from cracking so my mother wouldn't know I was crying.

"_Goodbye Edward, I'll see you soon sweetheart."_

"Wait mom, what-" but she had already hung up.

* * *

**So what did you think? Shocking huh? So there is something in here that is very significant that you have to remember. I'm not going to tell you what it is, but you can probably guess. If you want you can but your guess in your review and if you guess right I'll give you a preview of the next chapter. So I hoped you liked it. This chapter was 4,000+ words. Next chapter I'm gonna shoot for 5,000+ **

**Reviews=inspiration and faster updates :] **

**XskyXdancerX**


End file.
